Yulong Remnants
The , formerly known as the , are one of the wastelands which exist after the First Phrase Invasion. Overview The Yulong Heavenly Empire was known to attack and conquer lands based on superficial or shallow evidence Light Novel 7, page 237. At times it would be for no reasons other than the need to conquer other regions for resourcesLight Novel Vol.7 page 238.The country is bordered by the Xenoahs Demon Kingdom to the north, the Kingdom of Hannock to the west, the Nokia Kingdom to the east and the Felsen Magic Kingdom and Kingdom of Horn to the south. According to the Lestia Knight Kingdom, Yulong was seen as a shady and untrustworthy nation.Light Novel Vol.7 page 237 Yulong possessed a black-ops spy organization (much like the Kingdom of Belfast's Espion) called Qulau. ''Light Novel Vol.7, page 15 Unlike the former, however, the organization is far more secretive and uses suicide tactics such as self-detonating masks to hide the identities of their operatives. Light Novel Vol.7 page 12 Yulong itself is considered to be a nation of thieves, liars, cheats and greedy, self-centered people. According to Yulong's general point of view, cheating is just a natural part of doing business. The cheater is not the one at fault, but the one who was cheated is at fault, for being cheated in the first place. As a result, the Yulong people are not seen favorably by the other kingdoms. Light Novel Vol.7 page 237 Some of their less-than savory actions include claiming that the Holy Sword of Lestia was a stolen relic of Yulong. Light Novel Vol.7 page 240 The nation attempted to steal Touya's Frame Gear technology, but their attempts at theft and assassination all ended in failure. Light Novel Vol.7 page 11 They would later try to invade the Hannock Kingdom on the pretense of 'reclaiming ancient lands.' Light Novel Vol.7 page 27. This was in keeping with their claim of Yulong's 7,000 year history, but it was immediately discredited by Francesca. Light Novel Vol.7 page 28. In all likelihood, Yulong was after Hannock's rich veins of mithril and orihalcrum deposits. Light Novel Vol.7 page 28. The invasion was repelled thanks to aid from the Brunhild Dukedom Light Novel Vol.7 page 40 After the failed invasion of the Hannock Kingdom, the nation would have the gall to demand that Touya surrender several Frame Gears to them on the claim that they originally belonged to Yulong and that Touya had stolen them. Light Novel Vol.7 page 41. The Yulong capital and many nearby villages would later be destroyed during a battle between the World Alliance (then known as the Western Alliance) and the Phrase Light Novel Vol.7 pages 45-95, with one of the upper-class Phrase firing a powerful mouth-generated laser weapon, obliterating Shanghai, the Yulong capital city, along with everything in its path, including the ground. All of these calamities were wrongly blamed on Touya. Yulong would even petition the other nations to join them to seize control of the Frame Gears, on the argument of keeping the Brunhild Dukedom from growing too powerful. This petition was immediately rejected.Light Novel Vol.7 page 95 The nation would then suffer a large-scale civil war, with many people claiming the empty throne. Light Novel Vol.7 page 97 During this period of instability, an ex-adventurer named Chieh Xiaofah claimed to be the son of the former emperor while possessing a relic that was passed down through the royal family Light Novel Vol.10 page 104He would then kill off the other self proclaimed heirs, with the aid of the Golden Order and their Iron Machine Soldiers. Light Novel Vol.10 page 104 Unknown to Xiaofah, he was being used as a puppet in the Golden Order's plan to conquer the Felsen Magic Kingdom. However, all these plans would come crashing down, after Touya became involved, leading to the overall collapse of the country and the destruction of the Golden Order. Light Novel Vol.10 pages 105-172 Currently, the region is a lawless wasteland as the Empire's former citizens have either immigrated to other nations or are struggling to survive. Light Novel Vol.10 page 172 All pride in their false 7,000-year history is gone, and the surrounding nations no longer fear invasion from these former warmongers. Yulong would need massive assistance from other nations in order to re-establish itself, but they would not receive it due to their conniving and arrogant actions toward the other countries. According to Touya, it would only be a matter of time before the other nations divide up the territories of the former Empire, thereby putting an end to Yulong entirely. Light Novel Vol.10 page 173 The forces of Yulong would have a slight resurgence later on, with the remnants of the Qulau and Golden Order uniting and secretly pushing the Kingdom of Horn towards civil war. The plan was to eventually cause the collapse of Horn, and they would be free to take over and remake the territory into the new Yulong Empire. However, this plan would inevitably fail when Touya once again got involved. Light Novel Vol.17 With their plan foiled and all of the perpetrators arrested, there is little to no hope for Yulong to ever regain its former glory. Notable People * '''Chieh Xiaofah' - A former adventurer turned thief who appears in Yulong as a fake Heavenly Emperor. Locations * Shanghai - The former capital city of Yulong that was destroyed during the First Phrase Invasion. Pronounced as "shian-hai(仙海)"; meaning the sea of the heavens. * Heilong - The new capital city of Yulong that was built after the First Phrase Invasion. * Chanyun - A city located in the southern region of Yulong. Trivia * Some people of this region still blame Touya for their misfortune. * The nation seems to be patterned after Imperial China of Earth's past. Although geographically placed around the location of China, the description of Yulong actually fits a mixture of South Korea, Turkey, United States, India, Showa-era Imperial Japan(of the 1930s to 1940s, in paticular), and Genghis Khan-era(Yuan dynasty) ancient China. * Most of the remaining citizens of Yulong descended into looting and pillaging from the site of the former capital . * A small country by the name of Zaram was located between Yulong and the Kingdom of Hannock twenty years before the Phrase invasion but was destroyed by Yulong's army . * According to rumors and false information many people believed that they existed for over 7,000 years. However, Francesca has stated that to be impossible, since there was no Yulong Empire 5,000 years ago and that most human countries had been ravaged by the Phrase. References Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Former Countries